


A Monster In Night Vale

by MercuryHomophony



Series: The Pandimensional Trio [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is not the monster, Eldrich Abomination, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is a monster, a being of void and shadow that spans dimensions. And that is why he is so, so glad to be in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Year In Night Vale

A Monster in Night Vale

Carlos was inhuman. That was one of the reasons he had applied for Night Vale in the first place - maybe he could finally find a place he could fit in, all several dimensions of him. And he had been more than pleased his first day around town. Every time he blinked, his sixth sense kicked into gear and scanned around him, and returned input of hundreds of things, abnormal, eldritch, and as a scientist he was hesitant to add, almost magic — and all of it was beautifully sinister, much like himself, although having been raised with people who were not like himself he was far less fatal to be around than much of the town. His joy knew no bounds until he met… him.

He had been thanking people for attending the impromptu press conference, a small line of people waiting to shake his hand and welcome him. an elderly woman and four **_angels_** , of all things, thanked him and gave him a tin of corn bread (made with imaginary corn!) before moving out of the way, revealing a middle aged man, not tall, not short, not thin and not fat, with an impressive number of piercings in his ears, bouncing on his heels and grinning like a little kid. Carlos smiled and blinked. Then blinked again. Then shut his eyes.

That… that couldn’t be right. His sixth sense reached out, searching harder than he usually did, and though he knew it was rude, the man didn’t respond.

There was nothing there. No tentacles, eyes, multidimensional limbs or essence, just… human. A faint aura of color, denoting personality traits and mood, but he never really bothered looking at those. Totally, unabashedly human, and when the man gently cleared his throat, he opened his eyes again, and looked at the flesh part of this man, who now looked eager and a little anxious. His fingers kept twitching as if he was rubbing something between them, and he grinned, eyes apologetic.

“Sorry, I thought your eyes might have glued themselves shut. We had a nasty epidemic of that a few weeks ago. Lots of traffic violations that day. I reported on them. Er, I mean, thats what I do. Report. Things…” he cleared his throat again, looking somewhat embarrassed, and thrust one hand out. “I’m Cecil, by the way. Voice of Night Vale.

Carlos took his hand, smiling at Cecil’s nervousness. He couldn’t imagine this person rambling on the radio. “Carlos,” he told him.

“Carlos,” the man echoed, rolling his name in a way that made Carlos shiver in another dimension. “Carlos, the Scientist.”

Carlos suddenly realized just why Cecil was on the radio.

==

Given his first meeting with Cecil, he should have anticipated the crush the radio host had on him. Whenever he heard that smooth, wonderful voice on the radio, he wanted to drop whatever he was doing and listen. Every time Cecil dodged some terrible threat with no effort (despite the death rate of his interns) Carlos wanted to rush over to the station and do tests on him. There was no way something so mundanely human could survive so long in this town, in his profession, and the scientist and monster alike in Carlos wanted to test Cecil and take him apart, probe and inspect and survey and —-

Carlos began to realize he might feel the same way about Cecil.

But it wouldn’t do any good to follow up. Humans were fragile, and scared (he knew both from experience), and it was possible Cecil couldn’t handle it. Besides, knowing Night Vale, just the fact that Cecil had survived this long, didn’t mean he was guaranteed to survive. It was better not to get attached.

==

Sometimes, Carlos would forget that he was, in a sense, mortal. Frankly, he beat himself up mentally, he should have expected something like this to happen, because if there was any place that could kill… whatever he was, it would be Night Vale. As he lay, most likely dying, he panicked, lashing out with powers he never really used, pushing his attackers aside and, somehow, he reached out to Cecil, who was blessedly safe in his booth, always safe, and he felt a little better about letting go. Cecil would be upset, but Carlos knew him. He knew he’d be safe.

Somehow.

==

Carlos felt guilty, reminded of his own mortality and sitting on the hood of his car next to the wonderful Cecil, looking up at the lights over the Arbys. He felt guilty of assuming Cecil’s death, guilty of ignoring his attraction, of brushing off Cecil as an anomaly when really, he was so much more. Cecil was an ordinary nucleus in this whirling madness that was Night Vale, a madness that Carlos had become a part of as sure as his blood had stained the ground earlier. Cecil was something beautiful and pure in all that, and Carlos could no longer resist his attentions. He put a hand on his leg, and Cecil rested his head on his shoulder, and together they watched the lights.

Carlos almost thought he understood them.

===


	2. After A Few Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a good time to note that this was written awhile ago, and is cannon divergent starting about One Year Later.
> 
> Enjoy!

Carlos was getting nervous. He loved, or at least, he was pretty sure he loved Cecil, and now that the man had taken him off the pedestal of perfection, he thought Cecil really loved him too. But things had been getting heated. Very. Heated. Especially recently, when their dates had been turning into makeout sessions at his house. (He still hadn’t been over to Cecil’s house, but that was a very minor thing, considering.) And each time, to Cecil’s disappointment, he had cut them off before they went too far, although there had been a few close calls. Last time, Cecil had been particularly bold, and had slipped a hand between them to squeeze at him, and Carlos had almost lost it. He still felt bad about the look on Cecil’s face when he had stopped them that time - confusion, and worry, and just a little bit of hurt. He could hardly remember what excuse he used to get Cecil to leave. He knew he should talk to him, explain it, but he had come to accept that, despite all his abnormalities in attitude and dress, Cecil was, undeniably, human.

And the ideas Carlos had been having, appealing to his baser instincts and not his scientific, human based mind, his ideas of how to embrace Cecil, how to take him and own him and make love to him and possess him? They were decidedly not human in nature.

It didn’t make it any easier that any time he tried to relieve the human side of himself, it only made the other part hungrier and more restless. He would lay in bed, panting and sweating and sated, and beneath his skin and through his bones in another dimension, he would ache to touch the reporter. If it continued like this, he realized abruptly one day, staring at the bedroom ceiling, he wouldn’t be able to see Cecil at all. He rolled over and groped for his phone, decision made. He dialed Cecil.

 

==

 

He had wimped out. He had meant to call Cecil, to tell him what was going on right then, and instead he had blurted out “Wanna go on a date tonight?”

But he couldn’t get away with it now. He had driven his car, picked Cecil up (looking beautiful in slacks and a button-down) and they’d gone out to dinner. But now it was just a ticking time bomb to telling him.

 

==

 

Carlos was massive and multidimensional, his touch reached to other universes, and though he wasn’t the biggest thing in Night Vale, he was big enough to keep himself well out of trouble, so long as he was careful. And he, Carlos the MultiDimensional scientist, was nervous. The source of his nervousness? One ordinary, extraordinary human being, who was rambling in the passenger seat of his car as he drove them home from dinner. He smiled as he listened to Cecil talk animatedly about his day, hands playing out whole scenarios, voice smooth but excited. Carlos was purposefully taking the long way through town, dragging out the ride. He was hoping and dreading arriving at Cecil’s house, and what would happen there. Cecil had not been subtle about his hopes for the night, lingering on their greeting kiss, threading their fingers together at dinner, running one leg along his from across the booth, staring with eyes lidded at Carlos’s face as he told the reporter about his latest discovery - Cecil was hoping to move to the next level. And as much as Carlos wanted that, he was also terrified of how Cecil might react. He had no illusions that he would be able to control himself around Cecil - their makeout sessions alone left him feeling nearly unraveled. And he still didn’t know how Cecil would react; sure, he was fine with dealing with five headed dragons, faceless women, hooded figures and other unknowable entities in his public life, but Carlos had no idea about his private life. He had tried to casually collect information on Cecil’s exes, but Earl was swallowed by the Eternal Scouts, the young man from Flufknarp was unreachable, and Cecil would probably never speak to him again if he talked to the hated Steve Carlsburg, so his knowledge was limited. But soon enough, he found himself at Cecil’s apartment, pulling up on the street and parking. Cecil had fallen silent as they turned down the street, and they sat for a moment in the quiet car.

Finally, Cecil looked over at him and smiled shyly. “Would… would you like to come in?”

Carlos opened his mouth, thinking to decline, to make an excuse, to come clean, to anything, but what came out was -

“I’d love to.”

 

==

 

Carlos could die happy right now. He was laid out on the couch, head resting on a soft pillow, legs bent and spread, and best of all, Cecil lay shirtless atop of him, kissing him hard as Carlos ran his hands up and down the smaller man’s back. Cecil was wonderful and soft and pliant beneath his hands, and gave a husky moan as Carlos dragged his nails slightly down his back that caused heat and lust to pool in his abdomen. Cecil writhed, but carefully maintained a slight distance, probably trying not to move too fast, to respect the boundaries that Carlos had accidentally set. It was agonizing, knowing Cecil was right there above him, so close, but so, so far away.

Cecil stopped kissing him suddenly, and he opened his eyes to see the reporter staring down at him intently, eyes blazing with lust and adoration and awe as he drank in the scientists features. Carlos felt another pang of guilt as Cecil’s lips descended again, tracing along his jaw bone, down his neck, and when had his shirt come unbuttoned? And there were lips on his collarbone, and Carlos wanted to defile this pure, innocent creature trying to simultaneously ravage him and respect Carlos’s boundaries, a thought that might have made Carlos laugh if he hadn’t been groaning. He knew he should stop soon, that it was going too far, too fast, he hadn’t told him yet — above him, Cecil, shifted for better balance. His knees shifted, one sliding over the side of the couch, and all of him fell, right on top of Carlos’s body, chest against chest, Cecil’s mouth giving a surprised squeak into Carlos’s neck, and two clothed erections grinding against one another. They both froze in surprise for a long moment, before finally, Cecil broke, groaning with hot, wet breaths against Carlos’s neck, slowly, carefully grinding into the other man.

And that was it.

Carlos felt the little bit of self control he had left snap like a twig under the pressure. His arms wrapped firmly around Cecil, pulling him tighter against himself, and Cecil made a pleased, breathy noise. With one hand, he lifted Cecil’s face so he could kiss him again, and watched Cecil’s eyes flutter closed. His other hand reached behind, cupping Cecil’s head and holding it in place, while other parts of him moved forward, encircling Cecil and wrapping around him, holding him tightly in place. Cecil gave a small gasp as he constricted slightly, testing the resistance the body gave against him, and he pulled Cecil’s hips into his own, grinding harshly. The man gave a little whimper in response, eyes opening, then widening in surprise and alarm.So Carlos closed his own eyes against them and deepeend the kiss even more, his sinous tongue reaching into Cecil’s mouth, down past the tongue. But even as he writhed against him, he couldn’t ignore the bright, alarmed, scared colors Cecil was radiating, and as he felt Cecil’s chest desperately try to expand, to draw in air properly in panic, that the guilt hit him again, twenty times heavier. Abruptly, he pulled back, and heard a small, terrified, “Carlos?” before he physically removed Cecil from on top of him, depositing him as gently and quickly as he could at the opposite end of the couch, before retreating, all of him, to his own side.

They stared at each other - Carlos knew he must look horrifying, compared to his usual appearance, his usual dark caramel skin now a flat charcoal, eyes bright and golden, sharpened teeth carefully tucked behind closed lips. He knew from experience that the edges of his body would be shadowy, difficult to pinpoint as he dissolved, literally unraveled, into his other form. Cecil’s eyes were wide as they took in Carlos’s new shape, darting between his face, his arms, his tendrils. The look on his face was hard to read, and when his eyes closed, his aura was a color he had never seen on the man before, an ugly mixing of several emotions.

The silence wouldn’t stop, either. Cecil looked like someone had dropped a bomb on him, which was understandable, given the circumstances. He would have to break the silence. He sighed, jarring Cecil with a start.

“I’m sorry,” he said, pulling himself back, resuming his human form. Cecil gave a little gasp of what must have been fear, or disgust. “I - I’ll just go.” He stood up and walked for the door, leaning down to retrieve one of his shoes from the floor by the couch. He could feel Cecil’s eyes on him as he moved, and he felt horrible about what had almost just happened, what was happening now, and he reached down to grab his other shoe…

“W-wait…” there was suddenly a hand on his arm, firm, though the voice was quiet and waivered. “Wait…”

Carlos turned towards him, and found Cecil staring up, looking small and scared and… sad? “I’m sorry,” the reporter murmured, the words barely making it over his lips. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

that made Carlos pause, and he stared uncomprehendingly back at Cecil.

“…what?”

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry…. just, please don’t just leave…” Cecil’s voice was dismayed, his face finally falling into worry and fear, but it didn’t seem to be about Carlos’s appearance, not anymore. “Please, don’t go…”

“Cecil…” He was horribly confused now. Cecil looked like he was about to cry, his aura congealing into a grey, muddy despair. “Cecil, wh-?” he dropped to one knee, to be at level with him. “Cecil, I almost just…”

Cecil cut him off, nodding vigorously. “I know, I know,” he whimpered, looking miserable. “I’m sorry, I should have told you, I shouldn’t have assumed… but… but I you were from out of town, so I didn’t think… and I don’t want you to leave, and… and I’m not like, you, so I can’t do anything special, like **_Manifesting_** …” (a note of awe entered his voice when he said that, and Carlos’s brain took a minute wrapping around that,) “but, but I’m sure there’s something I can do, and…” he choked off, finally lowering his eyes, but Carlos saw the tears before he turned away, and alarms went off in his brain.

“Whoa… whoa, whoa whoa, Cecil,” he got up again, moving to sit on the couch next to him. “Cecil, I… I don’t understand.” Tentatively, he placed a hand on Cecil’s shoulder, and sighed in silent relief when Cecil leaned into it, instead of flinching away in disgust. “I… I think we’re on different pages here. Can you explain what you’re talking about?” He thought he had an idea, but he didn’t want to assume, even though he knew this was the chicken’s way out, making Cecil talk instead of talking himself.

Cecil only sniffled in response. He gently placed a hand under Cecil’s chin, tilting his head upward until they were face to face. Cecil’s eyes were red and confused, tear tracks starting to form down his cheeks, his gaze averted. “Cecil, we’re okay. We just - we need to get back on the same page, okay?” He pulled back a little, to give him room, but kept his hand under Cecil;s chin. “C’mon, just. Just look at me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

It took a minute, but Slowly, Cecil lifted his eyes to meet his. Carlos gave him a reassuring smile, which the man returned meekly, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, pulling his face back slightly. Carlos let his hand drop, taking one of Cecil’s hands instead.

“Night Vale… In Night Vale…” Cecil started, falling short. He took in yet another deep breath, then, “In Night Vale, there aren’t…” he trailed off again, waving his free hand in frustration. Carlos gently squeezed the one he held.

“Why don’t you just, explain the problem, Cecil?” he suggested, quickly adding, “Unless you can’t!” as on some days, and he hadn’t figured out which, explaining things cased a nasty full body rash that could only be cured by time or a friendly encounter with a couple desert cacti.

Cecil shook his head, though, so he didn’t think that was an issue. “It’s just… well…” another deep breath, then, “I’m worried you’ll break up with me because I’m normal and you deserve better!” in one long breath.

Carlos just stared at him for a moment, processing the absurd statement he had been presented. After some consideration, he decided to have Cecil walk him through it.

“You’re worried I’m going to break up with you,” he stated flatly. Cecil nodded, biting his lips, his brow furrowing somewhat. Carlos didn’t like that, so he kissed them away. “Well, thats not happening, so we can move past that. You think you’re… normal?” That one, he frankly couldn’t wrap his head around, but based on Cecil’s expression as he nodded, it was something he believed.

“I’m, well…” the reporter shrugged. “I’m human. Four limbs, exist only in one dimension/reality… I, I didn’t even fuse with the family dog, like most kids here. And I know that all that is pretty normal for outside of Night Vale,” (surprising news - Carlos hadn’t thought Cecil knew much about outside Night Vale) “but here, its weird and well, boring.” He signed, gesturing to Carlos. “when you came to town, I thought… I duno, maybe I had a chance? And with someone so wonderful…” his voice turned wistful, adoring for a moment, and Carlos felt his heart jump to his throat for a moment as he remembered that Cecil was talking about him, in that way that made him feel wanted and loved in all this craziness. “But, I shouldn’t have assumed you weren’t a pandimensional entity, and… and I understand if… If you don’t want to stay with me because of it…”

Carlos stared at him, confusion and some horror rising inside. Cecil, wonderful, beautiful, kind Cecil, was worried that he, the pan-dimensional monster, would leave him, because he was too ordinary?! Which brought him to, “And you think I deserve better?”

Cecil nodded again, not looking at him. “Most people… people like you… Its hard to be with people like me, who can only reach you in one dimension.” He sounded more like his radio voice, saying something that he had been told, over and over again, was a fact, like the nonexistence of mountains. He shrugged and looked up again, once more meeting Carlos’s eye. The scientist went cold at his look - sad and hurting. “Well, some of them say we can’t really love them.”

Carlos could only stare, at first. Then, as things slowly sunk in, he felt hot, anger forming in the pit of his gut. “So, let me get this straight- people say that you can’t really be with or love someone,” what was the word he used? “Pandimensional, because you’re human?”

Cecil nodded.

“And you think, because I’m pandimensional, I’m just going to leave you, now that I know you’re human?”

Another nod, though his expression changed slightly, confusion and worry — no, not worry, concern, appearing, possibly over the angry tone growing in his voice. Carlos took a deep breath, letting it out in-between his gritted teeth to calm down. “And… and it doesn’t bother you?” he asked. “It doesn’t scare you, that I have…?” he waved his hand vaguely about ,gesturing to his now hidden abnormalities, “All this?”

Cecil quirked his head at the sudden change in direction, then slowly shook his head, eyes lighting with understanding as some sort of thought clicked in his brain.

“Outside of Night Vale,” he asked carefully, “Is it, different?”

Carlos thought back to the first time someone saw him manifest, the words and shrieks that came with it… and shivered.

“Yes,” he said.

“And, did you think that I was going to…” he gulped, opened his mouth, and closed it again, unable to finish his horrible thought. So Carlos finished it for him.

“Leave. Or scream. Or hate me.”

It was Cecil’s turn to look horrified. “Th-that’s terrible!” he exclaimed, grabbing Carlos’s other hand and moving closer, squeezing them tightly. “That’s - No! Carlos, I would never!”

Carlos studied the other’s face, and almost laughed. Cecil looked downright scandalized. He squeezed back. “I didn’t know. I was - I forget, sometimes, how different it is. I thought maybe you didn’t know about the other pandimensional people, or maybe they didn’t manifest, or you thought I was human…”

“Well, I did,” Cecil admitted frankly. “But that doesn’t have any affect on my feelings for you in the matter.” He looked thoughtful, then sighed. “But my reaction must have been awful for you. I was just… I was so surprised! And then I was worried, but that must have made you worry…” he sighed again, sagging slightly into the couch. “Terrible…”

Carlos sighed as well. “Yeah,” he agreed. “That… that was pretty rough for both of us.” He carefully turned, reaching an arm around Cecil’s shoulders and pulling him closer. the smaller man allowed himself to be pulled in, resting his head on his shoulder. Carlos carefully rested his own head atop of it, eyes falling shut as he just took a minute to be next to Cecil, feel him against his arm, under his chin, and know that they were okay, they were going to be alright.

This silence was far more comfortable, but it didn’t last as long. Cecil stirred underneath him, and with his closed eyes, he might not have been able to see the reporter’s expression, but his colors shifted quickly, subtly.

“You know,” Cecil murmured, turning his head to mouth at Carlos’s neck. “Now that we’ve got that cleared up, the night can still go the way we planned…”

Carlos felt his stomach flip, turning his head slightly to look down at Cecil. “Oh really?”

“Mm-hmm…” Cecil ran his lips along Carlos’s throat. “We could do whatever we liked… maybe pick up from where we left off?”

Carlos gave a thoughtful “hmmm” at both the pleasant sensation and suggestion. “From before or after I started, manifesting?”

Carlos felt the other’s lips turning upwards into a wicked little smile. His voice darkened into something akin to his radio voice, but with more emotion, more desire, as he replied, “I would be very interested in seeing what some of those appendages can do,”

And that was all the permission Carlos needed. He turned, pulling Cecil’s face up to meet his and kissed him, his torso dissolving at the edges, although he kept his chest in tact to press against Cecil’s. He debated with himself for a few seconds, before deciding to lean back, pulling Cecil on top of him, as they had been before their now small crisis. Cecil allowed himself to fall forward completely, body to body flush against each other, making small pleased noises as he moved against him. More carefully this time, Carlos wrapped himself around Cecil, considerately slipping under the man’s arms to allow him free use of them, and Cecil gave a soft, surprised “oh,” when they encircled him completely. He squeezed lightly, in an approximation of a hug, and Cecil hummed happily, gasping into Carlos’s mouth when two tendrils moved to his ass and wrapped themselves around the curve of it, constricting now and then. Both men were panting when Carlos finally let him pull away, and he enjoyed the look on the reporter’s face as he pushed his hips into him.

“This is… alright?” he asked breathlessly. Cecil nodded energetically.

“Yes,” he whispered back, before adding, “More.” He gasped, the shadowy parts of him pushing against him from all sides. “Please.”

He didn’t specify whether he wanted Carlos to touch him more, or manifest more, but Carlos figured he could do both. The skin past his ribcages that hadn’t darkened again now swept into charcoal, his eyes lighting up, and more of his flesh melted into smoke and limbs that had no real name. A couple of them, deciding that both parties still had too much clothing on, raced down his body and simultaneously began divesting them of pants. Carlos groaned as cool air hit his cock, one of the few things he planned to keep from his human body for this encounter, and heard a gasp from Cecil as his own pants were removed. He took no time before diving back in, limbs and tendrils and what might have been fingers (he had never checked) roaming freely across Cecil’s lower back and legs. He sunk into the sensation of being all over, all around Cecil, and shoved their mouths back together, forcing his tongue deeper and deeper, swallowing the smaller man’s moans. He closed his eyes.

On all the layers he existed he reached for Cecil, extending through a fleshy puppet that moved jerkily and without grace under the beautiful creature. Cecil was lit up in a stunning array of colors, some without name by the human eye. Passion, lust, and amazement shot through him in hot flashes, moving quickly as Carlos kept his mind well distracted and pleasured with his extremities. He could only manifest so much of his actual self on the plane that wonderful Cecil existed on, but he would use every damn ounce of it to pleasure the two of them.

He slid one of the smaller limbs inside of Cecil, another one wrapped around his cock like a mouth keeping him very distracted.

The man gave a surprised sound at the intrusion, then relaxed into it with a moan as the mouth-like hole around his cock applied delightful pressure. He broke the kiss to gasp for air, then lowered his mouth to nip at Carlos’s neck. There was an interesting sensation as his teeth broke through the tenuous solidity of his flesh, grasping at smoke instead, and as he breathed in Carlos felt a small part of himself slide down Cecil’s esophagus.

Cecil sat up abruptly, or as much as he could, with Carlos wrapped around him, coughing and sputtering in surprise. Carlos chuckled, then took a sharp intake of breath as he felt air rush past the part of him in Cecil’s throat. Cecil pulled a hand up as he stopped spluttering, carefully running his fingers over the area he had bitten. He looked at Carlos, biting his lip a little guiltily.

“Umm…”

“It’s okay,” Carlos gasped out, feeling the noise vibrating in Cecil’s throat. “It’s fine… C-Cecil… can- can I try something?” He knew a little about his abilities, but this was something he had never tried, never had a willing volunteer to try on. “Please?”

A relieved smile flowed over Cecil’s face, followed quickly by eyes widening in curiosity and, more gratifying, trust. He nodded. “Of course, Carlos.”

Carlos returned the nod, then took in a deep breath. “Don’t be alarmed,” he warned, and then kissed Cecil again fiercely, pulling more of his essence from his sides and chest and pushing them into the kiss, down Cecil’s throat in a thin smokey column. He closed his eyes and felt Cecil’s lungs expand and contract in instinctual panic, but he saw the colors of Cecil’s aura fighting to remain calm despite the new development. He flowed down his esophagus, then dispersed in the lungs, flowing into Cecil’s bloodstream and flying to all parts of his system, directing himself specifically to the two areas using the most blood at the moment. A small part of him settled over Cecil’s brain, feeling the primitive monkey brain throw itself into a full-blown panic, while what remained of Cecil’s willpower fought it. He gently stroked over both, calming the poor human, then delved into the crevices to find centers of nerve controls.

Meanwhile, the other piece of him dispersed through Cecil’s body flowed downward, pushing out of the bloodstream as they neared their target and settling into the nerves around his groin, which buzzed pleasantly at the sensations Carlos was inflicting on him outside his body.

His eyes flew open as Cecil bucked suddenly above him, his mouth open in a silent, surprised “oh!” He looked down at the eldritch beneath him, eyes wide in amazement. “I-is that you-oohhhhhh…” his question trailed off into a long moan as Carlos buzzed inside his nerves and finally located his cortex, brushing deliberately over what seemed to be lighting up as Cecil’s pleasure center.. “Yo-o-ouuuu… oh my…” he melted against Carlos, eyes glazed in pleasure as Carlos stimulated him, from inside and out. He widened the tendril inside of Cecil, stretching him as he slowly thrust it in and out of him. Cecil groaned and tried to writhe on top of him, but was held firmly by thick strands of shadow that encompassed him. Whining, he slid his still free hands between them, wrapping a hand around Carlos. Surprised, Carlos bucked up against him with a grunt, all parts of him constricting, making Cecil yelp at the sudden wave of sensations that broke out over him.

“Cecil,” he groaned into his ear, moving his hands up to grasp Cecil’s hips. “You’re so… fucking… wonderful…” and Cecil let out a happy sigh. He slipped the tendril out of Cecil with a slick ‘pop,’ then pulled Cecil’s hand away and moved his body to align the head of his penis to Cecil’s entrance. It was a wonderful feeling, being able to sense both his head rubbing against his entrance and feel from Cecil’s end, the sensation of something pressing against him. “Are you ready?”

Cecil nodded into Carlos’s neck, then gasped as he pushed himself in with one solid thrust. “Oh my gods…” he whimpered, then screamed as Carlos focused his attentions, stimulating both Cecil’s nervous system directly and the independent nerves within Cecil’s cock, while thrusting in and out of him, trying to seat himself fully within the reporter. A couple of thrusts in he bottomed out and groaned, loving the gasps of pleasure coming from Cecil, loving feeling every inch of him inside and out, loving him, possessing him, just as he wanted to…

It wasn’t surprising that Cecil didn’t last long - he was only human, after all, and Carlos could see from the surface thoughts running through his brain that it had been quite a long time since he had been touched, much less to the extent that Carlos was stimulating him right now. But he was not prepared for the sudden crash as he felt Cecil’s orgasm through the other man, and the clenching around him. Cecil let out a low wail, his low, smooth voice cracking in his pleasure, and Carlos didn’t think he had been holding back at that point, but that noise and the sensations washing over him awoke something dark and sinister inside of him, and with a sound like the void roaring into a living being, he engulfed Cecil and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Monday!


	3. Postcoitus Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos awakes, and things are settled

_carlos…_

_carlos…?_

“Carlos?”

Carlos groaned, the sound echoing through his skull as he stirred, blinking in the dim light that flowed through the room. A shadow blocked most of it, and his vision swum as he tried to make it out.

He squinted towards it. “…Cecil?”

The shadow sighed in relief. “Oh thank goodness, I was starting to get worried.” It moved away momentarily, and Carlos winced as the light hit him directly in the face. He blinked a few more times, slowly, and things began to pull into focus. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking blearily about.

He appeared to be in a bedroom, Cecil’s, if he had to guess by the way the man was rooting through the drawer next to the bed. It was small and homey, with a modest dresser and closet, and a door that he imagined led out into the hall. Most of the room was dominated by the rather large bed, maybe king sized. Looking at it, he idly admired the sheets, noticing that one of the lighter ones had been thrown over him, which reminded him that he was rather naked…

And that brought back memories.

He sat up fully with a start, causing Cecil to blink in owlish surprise in his direction. He remembered making out, his slip, their conversation, their excellent, fantastic sex and then -

nothing.

A wave of panic swept over him as he looked at Cecil, running his eyes over him, examining him for any damage or harm — but Cecil must have seen his alarm, because he smiled, putting something from the drawer on the bedside table, and crawled over the bed to him.

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispered, reaching a hand out to smooth his bed-rumpled hair. “Calm down, sweet Carlos.”

Carlos found himself relaxing into the touch, but he didn’t stop examining Cecil. In the light from the bed-side lamp (which was what had been shining in his face), he saw that Cecil had put a pair of boxers on. Most of his chest, and what Carlos could see on his back, was red and flushed, but it didn’t look bruised. His lips, on the other hand, looked quite bruised, and his eyes looked tired, but overall, he seemed content, happy, even. Carlos let out a sigh of relief, then pulled Cecil into a sudden hug with his two human arms.

“…what happened…?” He felt hesitant to ask, but he needed to know. Cecil carefully wrapped his own arms around the scientist.

“I’m… not really sure,” he responded, his tone measured. “After I… well…” Cecil pushed his face into Carlos’s shoulder for a moment, and he could feel the reporter’s cheeks heating in a flush. “Um… it was kind of a haze after that. I remember you were all around me, and in me, and I’m not sure what you did, but after a little bit, there was this huge convulsion, and then you started to resume your, uh… human form.” He gave Carlos a pat on the back, as if to emphasize. “But you were out cold, and still on the couch, and I figured that wasn’t very comfortable, so I moved you in here, but by the time we got in here you were almost fully un-manifested, and you were too heavy to move, and I didn’t know when you were going to wake up, and I was worried because it occurred to me that if you didn’t often manifest, you might not be used to the recovery, and then I —”

Carlos sensed a ramble coming here, so he carefully interjected. “But you’re okay?”

Cecil wiggled a bit, and it took Carlos a moment to realize he was trying to pull away from the hug. He let him, and Cecil knelt on the bed in front of him, hands on Carlos’s shoulders. He smiled at the scientist. “I am better than fine, Carlos. That was amazing, and you’re amazing, and I definitely want to do this again, soon.” He shifted a little, and Carlos caught a little wince. When he raised a questioning eyebrow, Cecil smiled, a little bashful, a little embarrassed. “Well, not too soon…” he mumbled. “I’m a little sore…”

Carlos finally smiled then, relieved to hear that all is well. He peered over Cecil’s shoulder, at the object he’s pulled out of the drawer. “What’s that?”

Cecil followed his gaze, then chuckled, a little nervously. “Oh,” he said, picking it up. It looked like a small bottle, and, “A cocktail straw. And some food coloring.” He gestured to a short stack of papers on the table. “After we were finished, these came in through the air vents. Philip - my Secret Police Officer - sent them through. Its paperwork for third class Manifestations within the private sector.” He looked apologetic. “I have to fill these out by tomorrow morning, or we’re both going to get a citation for inappropriate behavior between planes of existence. If you like, you can rest while I -”

Carlos cut him off again, this time with a peck on the lips, and he took the small bottle of food coloring. “I think,” he replied, hoping that he was on the mark, “that if we plan to do this again soon, I should probably learn how to fill out this paperwork.” He gave him another peck. “Teach me?”

And the smile that lights up Cecil’s face makes Carlos tingle in every dimension he existed in.

==

It took them well over a few hours to finish the paperwork, despite the fact that it was only maybe ten or so pages for each of them (Cecil had his own paperwork, on detailing intercourse with a multidimensional being, and Carlos felt somewhat bad for slowing him down. But if Cecil minded, he sure didn’t show it). The difficulty came in labeling certain extremities (“Carlos, would you say your limbs were more tendrils, tentacles, or tertiary, non-euclidian organs?”) or in the details of the paperwork that Carlos was still unfamiliar with (“Cecil, when it says to perform the proper relevant bloodstone chant, which one is pertinent to existing inside another sentient being?”), but after a long while, they eventually finished it off, loading the stack into an envelope Cecil procured from gods knows where, and slipping it into the mysterious “bottomless” laundry chute in Cecil’s basement. Finally, fingers heavily stained with purple food coloring, still somewhat messy from their encounter, they flopped together into Cecil’s bed, thoroughly exhausted.

And with Cecil’s permission, Carlos manifested a tiny piece of his heart into smoke, and sent it to Cecil’s own. And the two of them fell asleep, tangled in one another, hearts beating together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that! I hope you enjoyed it. This will be continued in the next installment, Pandimensionality 101! I'm hoping to make this a trilogy, but we'll see how it works out. See you then!


End file.
